Universal joints, or “Cardan” joints as they are also known, are typically employed in drive mechanisms for transferring or transmitting torque from a first shaft (e.g. input shaft) to a second shaft (e.g. output shaft), in particular where the rotational axis of the two shafts are to be disposed or pitched at an angle to one another (i.e. non-parallel shaft axes). In aeronautical applications, especially in the drive mechanisms or drive units of aircraft and spacecraft, the assembly of such universal joints or Cardan joints is often required to be performed in very narrow spaces, where the use of tools for performing the assembly is often impractical. In view of known or conventional universal joint configurations that need to be pre-assembled on a workbench, therefore, a simple, unambiguous and relatively fast in situ assembly of the components of such a joint is highly desirable. In addition, such joints should permit straight-forward visual inspection and verification of the integrity of the joint during any maintenance operations. Furthermore, as composite materials, and especially fibre-reinforced polymer composite materials such as CFRP, are gaining increased usage within the aeronautical industry, new designs for universal joints or Cardan joints should be suitable for application with shafts comprised of different materials and/or of different diameters.